What Danny Wasn't Supposed to See
by The Lost Voice
Summary: He'd never walked in on me before. I'd cut it close a couple of times, but he'd still never actually walked in on me before. How was I know this time would be any different?


He was gone again, probably chasing after another ghost. This was always a good news, bad news situation for me. The bad news was that Danny wasn't here. The good news was that it meant I'd have a little time alone, and it had always been enough for my purposes before. I'd cut it close a few times, but I'd always avoided having him walk in on me. We'd been roommates for months, and he'd never walked in on me before.

I snuck back into his room, remembering the nights when we'd both first moved into this tiny apartment. We didn't have the money to buy a second bed at the time and since we were both too stubborn to go sleep on the couch for even one night, we'd shared the one that was in his room for a couple weeks. I had long since given up on the idea of us ever being more than just friends, but I did love sharing a bed with him. It honestly seemed so stupid, but I loved feeling his warmth next to me. It hurt just a little that he got the second bed as soon as he possibly could.

I grabbed a shirt at random from the pile of clothes he deemed "clean enough" and nearly ran across the hall back to my own room. I always felt slightly guilty for stealing his clothes just so I could smell him while I did my business but it never was enough to stop me. If he ever found out, I think I'd die from embarrassment and hide in my room for a couple months.

When I got back to my room, I left the door slightly cracked so I would be able to hear him if he started walking this way and stripped down. I put his shirt on my naked form, inhaling his scent. I don't know why my cheeks always flushed when I did that. Probably because I was naked and wearing nothing but his shirt.

I sat down on my bed and let my mind begin to wander. I imagined him shirtless, the chiseled contours of his muscles easily forming in his mind. I can't begin to tell you how happy I was when we graduated and he stopped being as shy about walking around shirtless at home. I think part of it was because once he moved out, he didn't have to worry as much about his parents asking questions about all those scars and where he was getting his exercise.

I imagined kissing him and running my hands across the hard muscle. His arms would wrap around me, drawing me close before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I want you, Sammy." I shivered, both in my mind and in reality as I leaned back into my pillows, closing my eyes. I imagined his hands running across my body, and a hand of my own came up to cup my breast and play with the nipple. I was getting hot so easily this time, there was already a wetness starting to form between my thighs.

"Let me watch you touch yourself." I said it aloud, but in my mind it was Danny's voice that prompted me to trail my free hand between my thighs and slowly start to tease myself. I gasped at the sensation of my fingertips lightly toying with my labia and spreading them apart, swirling around in the wetness. I found my clit and slowly started rubbing circles around it, occasionally pinching it gently, just enough to make myself gasp and moan.

I could feel my orgasm building fast, faster than usual. God, I'd needed this- I hadn't had a moment to myself like this in weeks. My toes were curling as it built and I shoved two fingers inside myself. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have Danny's hard cock moving inside of me. Fingers were great, but he'd be better.

I let out a long moan, almost a scream, when I finally came. For a second, I opened my closed eyes and thought I saw Danny really watching me, but I knew it had to be just my imagination; there was no way Danny was already back and watching me.

Panting, I lay in my bed, the endorphins from my recent orgasm still coursing through my veins as I tried to catch my breath. My eyes stayed closed as I let myself bathe in the afterglow for a few minutes.

I just about screamed when I opened my eyes.

Danny was standing at the foot of my bed, eyes wide and an evident problem forming a bulge in the front of his jeans. How the fucking hell did I not hear him walking in here?

He visibly swallowed, and as much as I wanted to go hide in a corner, I could do nothing but stare at him. "Is that my shirt?" I felt my face heat up at the question and finally looked away, mortified. The embarrassment only got worse as I realized my legs were still spread wide and my fingers were still resting on the outside of my cunt. I barely managed a slight nod in response to his question.

He swallowed again, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly as he looked at me, his little problem only seeming to get worse by the second. "You were- You were thinking about me?" He asked hesitantly, as if unsure if he really should have been asking.

I still couldn't look him in the eye. "It doesn't matter who I was thinking about," I said softly. Even he wasn't clueless enough not to realize I'd been fantasizing about him, but I still couldn't admit it to him. I could only hope this wouldn't fuck up our friendship.

"That's my shirt; you were thinking about me," he said softly, as if he was only just realizing what it meant as his breathing started to speed up.

I closed my eyes tight, not daring to look at him anymore and just hoping I could open them in a few minutes and he'd be gone and we could just pretend this never happened.

I didn't see it when he started moving toward me, only felt it as the bed dipped. When I forced my eyes open to see what the hell he was doing, Danny was perched above me.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Losing control." His lips crashed into mine, sweeping me up into a bruising kiss and taking my breath away. He surprised me with the kiss, making me gasp and allowing his tongue access into my mouth. I moaned as his hands slowly worked their way up under the shirt and he took my breasts in his hands, slowly kneading them beneath his fingertips.

In one swift move, he phased the shirt off my form and pinned my hands above my head with just one of his. His mouth came down to capture first one nipple, then the other, causing me to moan and gasp when he lightly nipped at them. So quickly, he left me little more than a ball of pleasure and sensation. My mind was still trying to catch up with the idea of this really happening.

Danny kept my hands pinned above my head as he phased out of his own shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I blushed, realizing just how close I was to his hard cock, the very thing I'd been fantasizing about only a few minutes ago.

My wandering mind was quickly distracted when I realized his free hand was now trailing down my body, moving closer and closer to my wet cunt. I whimpered and moaned as he found my sensitive clit and starting toying with it, rubbing it wih his fingers and adding in the same teasing pinches that he'd used on my nipples earlier. His fingers were relentless in their attack, and when he pushed his fingers inside of me I nearly came for the second time that night. Had he not stopped playing with my clit, I would have come but it was clear he had other plans. He slowly pumped his two fingers in and out of me, keeping me right on the edge of release, but not quite getting me there. My hips were wriggling, trying to get his fingers as deep as I possibly could, but I wanted more. So much more.

When he was distracted, I managed to free my hands and sat up before pushing his boxers down. I just about drooled when I saw his stiff manhood for the first time. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have something that size inside of me. I took him in my hands, then wrapped my mouth around him. He groaned, holding my head in place with one hand and moving the other back down to my cunt. I moaned around his cock as his fingers entered me again. God, I was so fucking close- I just wanted to cum already.

I was going insane from the feeling of being so close to release, but not quite getting it. Then, Danny's fingers hit a sweetspot inside of me and I came unglued. I let out a long, throaty moan, my lips still wrapped around Danny's cock as I came harder than I ever had before. I felt his fingers still attacking me and that sweetspot of pleasure, prolonging my release.

Danny pulled himself out of my mouth as the last spasms of my orgasm overtook my body. He laid me back down on the bed beneath us and settled between my thighs. I tensed just a little, knowing that it was going to hurt when he first penetrated me.

Danny looked up at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "Sam, you want this, right? I-I mean, I didn't really ask, I just kinda assumed, but you do want this, right?"

"Yes. I want this, Danny. I want you."

"Good," he said, smiling down at me. "Ready?" I nodded and he pushed himself forward, filling me for the first time. I whimpered as he stretched me and broke the barrier of my virginity. I knew it was going to hurt, but god did it hurt. Danny froze as he finally fully sheathed himself inside of me, waiting for the pained expression on my face to disappear.

I rocked my hip up into him, moaning at the sensation such a small movement caused. "Move," I said through my moan, and he obliged, slowly drawing out and pushing back in. He gradually picked up the pace and before long it felt like he was slamming himself into me. He was practically fucking me senseless and I fucking loved it.

I was moaning so loud I was scared the people beneath us would hear, and Danny wasn't being very quiet either. He groaned and grunted with every thrust, getting louder and louder as he approached release. I felt a finger playing with my clit again and I screamed.

I all out screamed when he made me come and I was only barely aware of him moaning my name as he filled me with his seed.

We didn't move for a minute, we were both out of breath and it was amazing that Danny hadn't collapsed on top of me. When he finally moved to lay down beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I snuggled into him, more than content to be in his arms.

Danny chuckled and I looked at him quizzically. "I was just thinking that I think we're gonna be sharing a room again."

I rolled my eyes, though I was jumping up and down on the inside. "Why did you put us in separate rooms in the first place?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure you were comfortable sharing a bed with me and the longer you were in there the harder it got to control myself." He paused and I could feel him fighting the urge to put his hand on the back of his neck. "You're a beautiful woman, Sam. You're more than that... I... Look, Sam, I'm in love with you."

I know I blushed at his words, I couldn't tell how long I'd been hoping to hear him say those words. "I love you too, Danny."

* * *

**Demon! Why you make me want to wrote smutt more than normal?**

***grumble* Stupid demon.**

**Comments and feedback are as wel****come as always! **

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
